primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Extinction Event
Extinction Event is a spin-off book for the ITV science fiction series Primeval. Short Summary When an Entelodon goes on the rampage, down Oxford Street, causing untold damage, and loss, of life, Nick Cutter decides that a new approach, to tackling the anomalies is needed. However, his investigations expose him, Connor, and Abby, to a violent encounter, with a mysterious Russian palaeontologist named Nikolai Medyevin, and his partner, a soldier named Koshkin, who both kidnap the team, while they are visiting the Central Metropolitan University. Once they are kidnapped, they are smuggled by the men, where they are rendited into Siberia. Once they arrive, there, they discover that they are facing an anomaly disaster, on an epic scale. Tons of deadly Late Cretaceous dinosaurs have come through a gargantuan anomaly, including huge Torosauruses, terrifying T. rexes, and treacherously intelligent Troodons. As the team investigates, they come face-to-face with a gigantic issue, who's implications are mind-bogglingly more terrifying than any dinosaur. If they can't stop this killer, it will wipe out all life, in two distinct eras, including the present day! In this amazing, never-before-seen-on-television adventure, the ARC Team encounters a situation more catastrophic, and frightening, than that which they had ever faced, before! Full Summary The prologue starts off in Siberia, where a man named Dima is ambushed and silently killed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex while smoking a cigarrete. This is presumably Baba Yaga. Meanwhile, in London, England, Nick Cutter and Jake Hemple are dealing with an Entelodon has come through an anomaly, and is rampaging down Oxford Street. After it has killed three people, the giant pig is finally tranquilised. Meanwhile Abby Maitland and Connor Temple locate the anomaly, but e ncounter another Enteledon. This one attacks Jenny Lewis, and it is brought down by Hemple after Cutter realises they have no other choice. Later at the Anomaly Research Centre, James Lester isn't happy with the highly public incident, but Jenny uses her PR skills to come up with a cover-up story. Connor tells Cutter that the anomaly's magnetic field was unstable, which compared with some previous data shows that they're growing more eccentric. Cutter begins to worry that the situation is getting to be too much for them to handle, and admits to Jenny that he thinks that they should be sharing knowledge with other countries in order to learn more. Two weeks later, unknowingly watched by Helen Cutter, the team deal with another eratic anomaly and some Euparkeria. Cutter takes Connor and Abby to his old office at the Central Metropolitan University in the hope that they might find some notes he may have written before they moved to the ARC. While searching, Cutter meets Nikolai Medyevin, a Russian palaeontologist who wishes to speak to him. Cutter is suspicious as to how Medyevin knew he was there, which is when FSB soldier Koshkin comes in with Abby and Connor at gunpoint. The next morning, Jenny and Hemple search for the trio and through the University security cameras realise they've been kidnapped. The three of them are taken on a helicopter, where they are smuggled to Siberia. En-route, Cutter realises that the Russians have the same problem which they have; prehistoric creatures are coming through anomalies. On their way to the advance camp in a 4x4, Cutter asks Medyevin about their anomaly problem, however Medyevin appears confused by the concept. They then encounter a soldier who's vehicle was attacked by Baba Yaga, the nickname for what is suspected to be a Tyrannosaurus. After a stampede of Anatotitans they continue onward. Cutter meets Rina Suvova, a palaeontologist who was his and Helen's mentor when they were both college students. She introduces them to conservator Grisha Bulovand botanist Sukhenkiy Yushenko and admit their suspicions of the creatures are the result of a survial. Cutter explains the concept of the anomaly, though it is hard accepted by Bulov and Koshkin. The Russians argue, but Connor convinces Koshkin, another FSB soldier Umarov, and operations General Markov to allow him to create a crude anomaly detector to allow them to prove the anomalies exist. When Cutter later looks at a map, he realises they are in Tunguska. The next day, the group sets out to find the anomaly, however they encounter a young Torosaurus which has been injured. However when an adult arrives Koshkin and Umarov cause it to attack the vehicles, resulting in Connor breaking his wrist, Umarov being seriously injured and the detector being destroyed. As soon as the dinosaur runs off, Cutter notices the young one is gone, eaten by a predator while they were occupied. When they return to the base, Connor is looked after by physician Natacha Antila, and attempts to rebuild the detector with Medyevin's help. During the night there is a bright flash indicating an impact event, and Koshkin tells Cutter that this is the fourth time this has happened. Cutter demands to see the impact sight. Halfway through the journey, a pair of T-90 MBT escorts the 4x4 and while the others head out, Connor secretly sends a message to the ARC, giving them their GPS coordinates. However due to political and tactial difficulties, they can't reach them. meanwhile the convoy encounters a herd of torosaurs, but one of the T-90s fires a round into their midst, causing a stampede despite Cutter having instructed there to be no harm towards the creatures. During the stampede, the 4x4s are damaged and a torosaurus has broken one of it's horns off trying to impale the T90's skirt. Barely survivng, they move on to find several Hadrosaurs that have died from shock, and they witness three Troodons feasting on once of the carcasses. Then they manage to locate the impact site. When leaving the ARC, Jenny finds Helen in her car, who demands to see Nick and is sucpicious for not seeing him around. She doesn't believe Jenny's claim that they've been kidnapped, but Hemple manages to aprehend her. During an interogation, Helen begins to believe the Russians may have taken Cutter and the others, and asks if they're in Tunguska. After some thought, Lester agrees to Helen's offer of letting her go if she takes them to Tunguska through the anomalies. After setting up a camp, Cutter confides in Abby his worry that there's a connection between the KT impact and the Tunguska impacts due to the Late Cretaceous dinosaurs they've encountered. Suddenly Yushenko disappears, and by looking at his video camera they realise he's been killed by Baba Yaga. Connor attempts to send another message to the ARC, but the third FSB soldier, Shvachko, learns of what he's doing and warns Medyevin to keep the laptop away from him. During a storm, the camp is invaded by a panicking Ankylosaurus. Wondering where it came from, Cutter leads the group back to the impact site to find that the anomaly has reopened. Jenny decides to go with Hemple and the ARC's alpha team to find Cutter with Helen. She leads them to the Early Permian, but before they reach the next anomaly they are confronted by a vast number of Dimetrodon, which are warming up in the sun. As they are still warming up, the group reluctantly make their way through them. However, one of them attacks Tim Jenkins, and while the others go through the anomaly, Hemple and Murdoch manage to save Jenkins. They arrive in the Spaghetti Junction, where Helen suggests they mercy-kill Jenkins due to the infection he will likely soon die of, however everyone else refuses. Cutter and Koshkin agree that they should go through their anomaly, and on the other side they notice another impact site directly underneath the anomaly, indicating that the impact affects both eras. They decide to go back through, but the anomaly closes. Cutter is sure it will reopen soon, but the group decide they should move to a more secure location until it does. When they arrive at a river, they witness a herd of Anatotian been attacked by another Tyrannosaur. Later Cutter becomes certain that the Chicxulub impactor will strike soon, and if the anomaly is open when it does it will also affect the present. Meanwhile, the other group gets into the middle of another hunt when a Pachycephalosaurus tries to escape by them from a Tyrannosaurus. Despite Helen's attempt to escape, Redfern recaptures her, but the group's scatter has resulted in Jenkins's death when a Troodon pack takes advantage of his defencelesness. At the anomaly site, the alpha team disarm the Russians and take control of the situation. Cutter agrees to speak with Helen. She too noticed the eratic anomaly patterns, and learnt of the impending impact situation. Because of the smaller meteor impacts on the anomaly, it has become damaged and affected the rest of the network. She confirms his theory that when the meteorite hits the Earth, it will also greatly affect the present. Cutter asks for her help in trying to shut the anomaly, but Helen believes it is inevitable, and instead offers to show him other eras to escape to, yet he flatly refuses. The anomaly reopens, but Helen disappears, and Cutter convinces a more believing Koshkin that they need each others help. Reuniting with the group posted to keep an eye out for them, they return to the main base, and Cutter asks Connor about theories on how to close the Anomaly. However due to their disappearancem, Shvachko has taken command over Koshkin, disbelieving in the anoamlies and instead thinking they have been halucinating. He has Cutter, Connor, Abby, Koshkin and the Russian scientists (except Medyevin) detained, and orders Jenny and the alpha team moved elsewhere. Koskin gets free and agrees to help Cutter and Connor close the anomaly. Connor has an idea to fire an EMP from a HERF weapon the Russians have onto the anomaly in the hope that it was close. At this point, the female Tyrannosaur, Baba Yaga, attacks the camp, killing Yuri Torosyan. Abby, Suvova, Bulov and Natacha flee, and Abby tries to shoot it with a tranquilizer dart. Cutter opts to help them while Connor and Koshkin knock out Shvachko and prepare the EMP. Meanwhile, the Jeep Jenny and Hemple are being moved in hits an Ankylosaurus escaping a forest fire, which then attacks and forces Zvegin to flee. Hemple is pinned, and despite Hemple telling her otherwise, stays to help him escape. A pack of Troodons shows up, but are scared away when the car catches on fire. Hemple and Jenny manage to escape from the car, and the rest of the alpha team arrive to help. After three tranquilisers, Baba Yaga is finally brought down, however a younger male Tyrannosaur arrives and kills Medyevin. As they prepare to launch the EMP, Shvechko wakes up and shoots Koshkin and almost shoots Connor before Natacha knocks him back out. Cutter is almost eaten by the male Tyrannosaur as Baba Yaga gets back up again and kills the male. Connor fires the EMP at the anomaly, which successfully shuts it. Cutter, Abby, Connor, Jenny, Hemple and team alpha prepare to go back home on a helicopter. The Russians begin clearing up the creatures that are still running around, including Baba Yaga. Before they leave, they tell Koshkin that should the anomaly reopen, then he knows where to find them. The group departs, and Jenny questions Cutter's brooding. In the end, it is reveled Baba Yaga continues to roam the forests of Siberia, a hyper-predator, stalking her next meal...﻿ Creatures *Anatotitan *Ankylosaurus *Didelphodon *Dimetrodon *Entelodon *Euparkeria *Pachycephalosaurus *Prehistoric Bird *Prehistoric Mammal *Shrew-like Creature *Torosaurus *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus *Sparrow-sized Pterosaur Characters *Nick Cutter *Abby Maitland *Connor Temple *Jenny Lewis *James Lester *Helen Cutter *Nikolai Medyevin *Koshkin *Yuri Torosyan *Natacha Antila *Jake Hemple *Tim Jenkins *Vols *Zvegin *General Markov *Rina Suvova *Grisha Bulov *Sukhenkiy Yushenko *Shvachko *Umarov Trivia *''Extinction Event'' is the first novel to not feature Stephen Hart, the first to feature Helen Cutter, the first not to have its main weaponry expert killed off, the first that does not have all creatures returned to the past or killed, and the first to include any mention of Rex. *Surprisingly, the female Tyrannosaurus (Baba Yaga) is not stopped, and merely returns to the forest having killed her competitor, this makes her the first ever creature that is roaming free in the Present, whereas all other creatures that have arrived in the present has either been killed, returned to it's own time, or contained by the ARC. *This is the only book to feature a new creature on the cover not represented by a creature shown in the series reminiscent of it. The T-Rex's facial pose is similar to the Giganotosaurus's pose in a publicity picture of Episode 3.4, although at first glance they may be confused, it should be noted that the image of the Giganotosaurs was not use for the T-Rex. *Tyrannosaurus Rex will return in Episode 5.5. *Jake Hemple is either fired, killed, or resigns shortly after this story, as in Episode 3.1 Captain Becker is recruited to the ARC. Category:Books Category:Stories Category:Older Novels Stories